The present invention relates to the measurement of process variables in industrial process control and monitoring systems. More specifically, the invention relates to measurement of process variables using a process variable sensor carried by a process gasket.
Process variable sensors are used by process variable transmitters in industrial process control and monitoring systems to sense a process variables of a process fluid. Example process variables include pressure, flow, level, temperature, pH, and turbidity, among others.
In order to measure a process variable, a process variable sensor is typically coupled to the process fluid. This can be through piping, flanges, manifolds or other connections or couplings. Each of these connections must be sealed to prevent the escape of process fluid. Further, the connections can increase the complexity of the installation of a process variable transmitter in an industrial process. These couplings require “penetrations” into the industrial process which increases installation costs and complexity, reduces reliability and increases the size and weight of a process variable transmitter installation.